Various electronic devices such as cameras, mobile phones, and other devices are used for capturing multiple multimedia content such as two or more images of a scene. Such capture of the images, for example, stereoscopic images may be used for detection of objects and post processing applications. Some post processing applications include disparity and/or depth estimation of the objects in the multimedia content such as images, videos and the like. Although, electronic devices are capable of supporting applications that capture the objects in the stereoscopic images and/or videos; however, such capturing and post processing applications such as cost aggregation for estimating depth involve intensive computations.